The present invention relates to a box for storing and displaying an ornamental article and has particular application for use with finger rings.
The display box for finger rings in common use has normally included some form of a hook, finger or cushion having a slot formed therein for receiving the shank of the ring so as to locate it in a secure position in the box and also for displaying the ornamental portion of the finger ring when the cover of the box is in the open position. These prior known box constructions have attempted to locate the finger ring in the bottom member of the box in such a position that when the top member is opened, the finger ring will be exposed for view. Although these prior known box constructions for displaying finger rings have been acceptable in use and have normally provided a convenient means for locating the ring in the bottom member of the box for storage and for viewing when the box was open, the full extent of the ornamental portion of the ring was not always visible; and it was usually necessary to physically remove the ring from the box so that all of the ornamental features thereof could be observed. When the prior known box was located in a display or show case, the removal of the box was not always feasible; and if a clerk was not available, a customer viewing the ring could not always see all of the ornamental details thereof.